Time Bomb
by Sunslicer2
Summary: After London's mistake, she returns Cody's phone, only to find out she made another mistake. She forgot to erase her application. Now it's a race against time to erase the text before he finds out. Sequel to More Than Friendship.
1. Fart Therapy

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOZAC or SLOD or any of their characters.**

**This is the sequel to More Than Friendship. Feel free to read it, since it will come in handy.**

* * *

Fart Therapy

Cody and Bailey had gotten back together, so London knew that she shouldn't try to win Cody over. She may be mean to Bailey, but they were friends and she didn't want to hurt her.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

London noticed that she still had Cody's phone and even though it was none of her business (who cared?) she picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Cody! Oh wait London, is that you?"

"Yeah, I kind of took Cody's phone and forgot to give it back to him."

"Well," Bailey began, about to get into a lecture. "First of all, stealing someone's phone is very immature. And then, you actually picked up when I called? That is very rude, I mean what if Cody had a therapist and he didn't want anyone to know other than his girlfriend?"

"Cody has a therapist," London asked, surprised.

"What! Oh, no! I was just speaking theoretical," Bailey corrected, her voice trailing off at the end.

"Sure you were. Anyway, I'll bring the phone over to his cabin now. Bye." London hung up before Bailey could say bye, like she actually cared about Bailey saying bye, and set off to Cody's cabin. On the way she ran into Zack.

"Hey, um, Zack, do you know where Cody's cabin is?"

"Yeah, London," Zack said. "It's over here. Follow me!" He started running and London had a hard time catching up.

London panted, "Hello! I'm in high heels here! Can't really run!" But Zack had already zoomed out of sight, leaving London lost. She wandered around for a bit, looking for Cody's room. Finally she had found it. She knocked on the door and was soon greeted by Cody.

"Hey, London. What are you doing here?"

"Just returning your phone. I forgot to give it back to you. You know, bailey get really annoying when she's annoyed."

Cody looked appalled. "My little Hay Bail would never do that!"

"What about when you broke up in Paris? Didn't she annoy you then?"

"Well, um, uh," Cody looked around for a while, stunned on what to say, "Yes," he finally choked up.

"See! Now was that so hard?"

"Uh, yes! Now if you don't mind I'm going to go visit Bailey by the pool."

Cody on his way out forgot to close the door. London, who was curios, walked in.

Woody, finally done with his five chili dogs, spoke up, "Hi London! Were any more applications sent in to Cody?"

London stood up straight still. "The applications!"

"Wait? What happened?"

"Okay, listen it's a long story, but I need to get that phone from Cody!"

"Tell why and I'll help."

"Listen Woody! I can't tell you!"

"Well then I can't help."

"What if I gave you a life supply of hot dogs?"

"How about half a life supply and you tell me?"

"Ugh, fine! You know how I had viewers send in their applications to Cody?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you see, I, sort of, like Cody and I sent in an application-"

Woody cut her off. "Wait! You like _Cody_?"

"Yes, okay, and now I need to get that phone back and delete that text before her finds out!"

"But what if he already saw it?"

"He couldn't have. I had the phone this whole week so he couldn't have checked it. And also, he is gonna be with Bailey for a while so no one else will text him. This way he won't check his inbox."

"And what if he gets another application?"

"Oh I already ended the contest."

"So basically you have a couple of days before Cody finds out?"

"Yes and I need you to help."

"Why should I?"

"Oh my God! I already explained what I would give you if you helped!"

"Oh yeah, the life supply of hot dogs and hamburgers," Woody said with a grin.

"Yes, of course!"

"Thanks, London. So what do you need me to do?"

"Well…"

* * *

That night, Cody and Woody were getting ready for sleep, both in their respective beds. That is, until Woody began farting.

"Agh! Woody, that smells horrible! What did you eat?"

"Let's see. Cold pizza, blue cheese, chilidogs, beans with maple syrup, and some mushrooms."

"Damnit, Woody! Get me out of here!" He ran out of the room, but before he did, he grabbed his cell phone. "I'm rooming with Zack and Marcus tonight!"

Woody hung his head down. "Dangit!"

The next morning London approached Woody with a look of anxiety on her face.

"So did he leave and forget his phone?"

"Well he left. But he brought his phone with him."

"Eh, I thought he would have forgotten it."

"Hey London, I just realized something. You like Cody, but you made him suffer through my toxic farts?"

"Oh, well, I didn't mean it like that. I just, well, thought it would work out. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, and if he ever found out, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'll just lie and tell him I did it on my own."

"Aw, you would lie, for me?"

"Yeah, London! I mean we are friends. Right?"

London was disgusted, but tried to hide it as best as she could. "Of course we are, Woody."

London took this opportunity to slip away from Woody and slip off to the smoothie bar to talk to Zack.

* * *

"Hi Zack!"

"Oh, hi London," he called.

"I was wondering how Cody and Bailey are now."

"Don't even get me started! But I'm just glad that my little bro is happy again."

"Oh, okay," London said, spinning around her seat so that her back was facing Zack.

"Hey, London what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"When people say nothing it doesn't mean nothing. So what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course. I swear that I will not tell anybody. You have my word I won't."

"Okay here it is. "I. I like. I like your brother, Cody Martin, though he will never like me back.

* * *

**Oh, cliffhanger. I wonder how Zack will react! Well, I don't, since I am writing this, but I bet you wonder how he'll react. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Please review!**


	2. Secrecy and Suspense

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD or any of its characters.**

**Aha! The next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A Secret Revealed

London had just told Zack she liked Cody, and was now, wishing she hadn't. You see, Zack, upon hearing this news, stood there with his face frozen.

He finally mustered the will power to speak. "You like _Cody_?"

London became worried. "Yes," she said, hoping Zack would understand.

"How do you like Cody? Sure he's nice, but he's so annoying and is such a nerd."

"I know, but I find that… sort of cute."

"You know people have called you dumb, and I told hem off. But now, they may as well be right!"

"You know Zack, you're getting mad just because I like your brother! What are you? Jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" he shot back. "Puh-lease! So what if Cody ahs two girls that love him? I have the rest of the boat."

"Well if your not going to be supportive then fine! Just leave me alone!" she screamed as she stomped off.

"What an idiot," Zack muttered under his breath as she left.

However, London sped around back to the smoothie bar. "You won't tell Cody, though? Right?"

"Oh, trust me I won't."

London, relieved, walked off to find someone else to talk to. She decided Marcus would be supportive, at the least.

* * *

She knocked on the door. "Marcus, are you in there?"

"Oh, yeah London! Hold on!" Marcus opened the door and gestured London into the room. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Well, I told Zack something and he did something I didn't expect him to do."

"You told Zack you loved him? How could you do that to me!"

"I didn't tell Zack I loved him!"

"Wait! Do you love him?"

"No! Marcus can you listen to me?"

"Fine!"

"Well, I told Zack I liked somebody and he got all mad and started yelling at me, calling me an idiot."

"Well, London, I know something that I should tell you. But I swore I wouldn't."

"So right it down on a piece of paper!"

"But I swore to Zack I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"But you're not telling me if you right it down!" London said, matter of factly.

"Oh, fine." Marcus went over to his desk to get himself a piece of paper. He scribbled down a couple of words and handed the paper to London.

"Oh, no! I can't read that! Six words are _way_ too much for me to read."

Marcus looked annoyed. "Just read it London!"

"Okay! Sheesh." London's eyes trailed over the paper for a little bit, then she gasped. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither could I, but I mean, can't blame him. Cody is pretty lucky."

"I have to go talk to Zack," said London as she began to walk to the door.

"Wait, London. Who _do_ you like?"

"You have to swear you won't tell, okay?"

"Kay, I swear, pinkie swears even." The two locked pinkies, then London explained to him how she liked Cody.

"Listen, Marcus. I know you're probably jealous but-"

Marcus interrupted her, "London it's fine. If you remember, after the beauty pageant, Moseby said we couldn't interact with any of the girls, so if he found out we were a couple, well I don't really wanna die."

"Oh," said London as she put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry that we could have never been." With those words she walked out the door to find Zack.

Marcus was stuck in the cabin, confused. "What does she mean we could have never been? We still had before that to become a couple!"

* * *

Meanwhile, London had run into Woody.

"London! Did you get the phone back yet?"

"Oh no! I forgot! But right now, I need to comfort Zack."

"Why? I thought you liked Cody."

"I do, but Zack is in a very bad state right now?"

"You mean like Texas?"

"No!" London exclaimed. "Besides, Wisconsin is so much worse," London, said as she walked off to find Zack.

She found him sitting in the hot tub, his arms around two girls.

"Nougat!" he joked.

London hurried up to the hot tub. "Zack I need to talk to you!"

"What? No! I'm busy with Courtney and Vanessa here," he said nodding to the two girls.

"Do you want Daddy to arm to guns?"

"Oh no! I'm free! Right ladies?" He jumped out of the hot tub and walked over with London to sit in the beach chairs.

"So what do you want to talk about London?"

"Well first I wanna know if you'll help me get Cody's phone."

"Not this again!" he whined.

"Listen to me Zack!" She explained again the whole story of her and Cody, and also explained why she needed that phone back.

"Eh, I guess I'll help you."

"Cool! You were much easier to get help from! I actually had to bribe Woody!"

"Wait! What? I want something!"

"Too late! You are bounded by law!"

"I don't actually have to help London."

"Do you want me to call Daddy?"

"Nope! I'm fine with living! So if there's nothing else you wanna say then I guess I better leave."

"Wait Zack! I have one more thing."

"Yeah London?" Zack groaned. "What is it?"

"Well, I don't know how to put this."

"Come on London! Just spit it out! But not literally!

"I don't think I can do this."

"Just say it London!"

"Zack, I know your secret."

Zack's face stared at her in shock. "You know what!"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! This one even better. I had originally planned to actually have the secret in this chapter, but then I said to myself, "Now would that be any fun?" My answer was no. Anyhow, feel free to guess what the secret is. Review Please!**

**One more thing. I also plan to put in an OC of mine (ME) to be in this story. You see I am evil and will help London come up with plans. And torture Cody! **


	3. Trespassing and Treachery

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD or any of its characters. However, I do own the OC, Jared.**

**Woohoo! Longest chapter yet. Also, to the person who was asking what I think is so bad about Texas, I don't hate Texas. It was just the first thought that came in my mind. And the OC, Jared is in this chapter. One more thing, the secret has been revealed. By the way, I know nothing about the secret, so if I got something wrong, please feel free to correct me. Please R&R.**

* * *

Trespassing and Treachery

Zack's eyes were wide with shock. "B-but, who told you?"

"Oh no ne! Marcus wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to me."

"So Marcus told you?"

"No, silly! He gave me a piece of paper with the secret on it. I thought I explained this already."

"But, why would Marcus do that?"

"Because I told him how you got mad at Cody."

"It doesn't make any sense though."

"Zack," London said looking into his eyes, "I know you're dyslexic."

If Zack's eyes weren't big before, they were now. "I have to go."

London looked crestfallen. "Wait, Zack! Why are you mad?"

"Because nobody actually had to know that except myself, my doctor, and my mom. Besides how do you even know what dyslexia is?'

"My daddy explained to me what it is. He told me because I have it. That's why I don't pay much attention. I know that if on the test I may not read it right, than why even study if I could end up getting it wrong. But that's not what you should do. I have my daddy to fall back on. All you have is that amount of money your mom saved up, which could only, frankly, fill up a cup."

"You know they have medicine for it, right?"

"Yeah, but Daddy said he doesn't wanna waste money on stuff like that."

"But you'll need it!"

"I know, but why didn't you get the medicine?"

"Because I can't afford it?"

"Oh, here's the money then," London said as she handed him five hundred dollars.

"London, this is nice, but I can't accept this."

"You're right. I think you need about two hundred more."

Zack's face brightened up. "Okay!"

London, as dumb as she is, handed him the money. "Here you go. Now will you help me get the phone back?"

"Sure, but now right now. I need to call my mom and tell her."

"Okay. Bye. I'll be in my room if you need me," she said as she tramped off.

* * *

London was in her room, looking at herself in her mirror until Bailey walked in. "London, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Hello? Looking at myself being beautiful."

Bailey, however, was too happy to hear her. "I'm so happy! Me and Cody are going out for a romantic dinner tonight at the Flying Fishbone!"

Right now, the ship was docked in Aruba. Cody had decided to take Bailey out to a beachside restaurant, which hosted a variety of seafood. It is also known for its romantic location.

"Oh, well. Me and Zack are going there, too!" London exclaimed, though wish she hadn't.

"You are? You and Zack? I mean, well, you two aren't what I'd call a perfect match."

"Look who's talking! I'd say the same thing about you and Cody!"

"What? You don't think me and Cody will be happy together?"

"Well, I'm not saying it won't work out, but you did already break up three times in the last year." London pointed out.

"You know what! You should be the one to talk! You haven't had a real relationship in years!"

At this point London was on the verge of tears, though Bailey was already crying.

"I'm leaving," Bailey cried. Bailey walked out the door and slammed it as hard as she could. Next thing London knew, one of Bailey pictures of Cody was falling down from one of the shelves.

"Bailey! Wait!" London screamed. To no avail, Bailey did not return. London walked over to the cracked glass of the picture and picked up to photo in the frame. It was a picture of Cody and Bailey on their first date at the Hannah Montana concert. Before London could fix anything there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

A boy with messy, dark brown hair walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Jared Wells. I heard your conversation with Zack and I thought I could help."

"You'll actually help me?"

"Yep. I can actually put my master plans into work now."

"What do you want for it?" London questioned of him.

"Oh nothing," he said. "Just your promise that I can do whatever I want to get that phone for you."

"Sure," London said, clueless of his true intentions. "Bailey and Cody are actually going out tonight." London's head hung down. "I just wish it was me with Cody."

"Look, London," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You can have Cody. You just have to do what I say, and Cody is all yours."

"Okay, but for right now, I just want my phone back."

"And I can do that. I'll be back in ten minutes. Let me go get Zack and Woody."

* * *

Ten minutes later, which felt like ten hours to London, came and Jared, Woody, and Zack hopped onto the beds.

"Okay guys. Cody and Bailey are out from six to eight. We have two hours to get into the room and back. Any questions?" London preached.

Woody raised his hand. "Will there be food?"

"Yes, there will be food, though not much of it. Now, any more questions?"

This time, Jared was the one to raise his hand. "How do we know that Cody won't bring the phone with him?"

London stared into space t the thought of this. "I actually never really thought of that."

"Oh well. It's worth a try anyways," said Jared.

Zack did not agree, though. "What's the point of going into Cody's room if we can't get his phone?"

"The point is Zack that we didn't give up, we have never given up, and we will never give up!"

"Ooh! Inspirational!" exclaimed Woody.

"Okay, guys get to work!" London shouted.

Zack and Woody rushed out of the room, while London and Jared took it at a slow pace.

"You know London, I really admire that fact that you have the drive to do something like this," Jared added slyly.

London flipped her hair. "Why thank you!"

"I bet someone like you has a great phone."

"Oh I have more than one! And they're all great! My cute little angels."

"Do you think I could borrow one of them? I don't have a phone."

"Oh sure," London said as she handed him one of her Blackberry's.

"I'll see you at eight then? Back in your room?"

"Where else?"

"Eh, I don't know. See you later," he called as he rushed to Cody's room.

"Bye!"

* * *

In Cody's room, Zack and Woody had tore apart the place. The bed sheets were on the floor. The chair was on the floor with one leg ripped off, and Cody's pillows were all ripped and unstuffed. When Jared walked into the room, he gasped.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"We're just looking for the phone," Woody answered.

"And you had to break the leg off a chair?" he replied, holding up the chair leg.

"Well, that was an accident."

"And if you're actually going to help, can you please start? This is getting boring," Zack whined.

"You know what? You've been working hard. I'll take the work and look in the rest of the room for you. Go ahead. You can leave."

Zack and Woody grinned and rushed out of the room for a game shuffleboard.

"What idiots!" exclaimed Jared. He took out London's phone and opened up to the new message option. "To Cody. I can't wait for tonight. Love, London." He pressed send and smirked. "I love myself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! I know that London said she was going to Zack to the Flying Fishbone, even though she didn't, but that is for next chapter.**


	4. Unloved and Uncertain

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD or any of it's characters.**

**Some sad news. I might be ending this story soon. It's going to have a sequel, but I don't plan to take it much further unless I merge this and the sequel. There is going to be about another 3 or 4 chapters, though. Now that I'm saying news like this, I could have ended the story this chapter, but I didn't.**

* * *

Unloved and Uncertain

Cody and Bailey were on their date at the Flying Fishbone, enjoying themselves and having a great time.

"Wow, Cody," Bailey said. "One week ago we were broken up and now, well, were here having a great night."

"I know, but what makes this really special, is that I'm here with you." When Cody said these words, Bailey did her trademark laugh, making Cody grin. These two were in the romantic mood, and having the whole beach to themselves, leaned in for a kiss, that would turn into a make out session if it weren't for one thing. Cody's phone began to ring.

"Oh, I got a text message," Cody said, looking disappointed.

"Who's it from?" Bailey asked.

"Hmm, it's from London."

"What did she say?"

"Oh, um nothing," Cody muttered, trying to hide his phone. But by now, Bailey was curious.

"What did she say Cody? You can tell me."

"No, no. It's fine."

"Cody tell me!" Bailey began to get annoyed. Not only was her boyfriend not being truthful to her, but also her was ruining their date. "Give it to me! Give it the phone!" Bailey reached for the phone, but Cody held it out of reach. The reason she wanted to see was because they had just gotten together and he was already keeping secrets.

"Look, Bailey, you really don't wanna see it."

"Oh, I'm sure I do!" Bailey argued.

Bailey reached for the phone and this time was victorious.

"Bailey. The phone is dead," Cody said, trying to convince her of not reading it.

"No it's not, Cody. You just turned it off." Bailey tapped the power button, then went straight to his inbox. She gasped.

"Bailey, listen, I don't know what's she's talking about! I didn't have any plans with her!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Cody looked appalled. "Well, duh! I'm your boyfriend!"

"I should have seen this coming! First in Paris when she went on that practice date with you, then when she tried to set me up with Holden, and now!"

"Bailey! Please no! I love you. Don't leave me."

"Well I don't love you, Cody Martin, not anymore anyway."

Bailey got up and stormed out. Lucky for Cody, no one was there to witness this. But though he was happy about that, he knew that he had to have a talk with London for what she did. He thought she was on his side. She was the one that set him up with Bailey once, but was the one that broke them up, twice.

* * *

Back on the ship, Bailey was sitting on her bed, crying.

"I can't believe Cody was cheating on me! And with London! She better sleep with one eye open tonight! I still have that pitchfork my mom sent me!"

Bailey began crying again, big, long sobs, coming from her mouth, when London walked in.

"Get out of my life, you harpy!" she screamed at her.

"Wow, I was just coming into get shoes, not your life."

"Well you already stole my boyfriend, so what's the point?"

"What? I didn't steal Cody from you!" London retorted, though wishing she did have Cody.

"You really have a problem with stealing things from other people. You broke me and Cody up twice!"

"What are you even talking about? In Paris that as Cody's fault!"

Bailey flashed a brief smile. "Thank you!" she said before getting back to her annoyance. "You sent Cody a text message and I saw it with my own eyes!"

"_Oh no," London thought to herself. "She couldn't have found out about my application. Cody wouldn't have shown her his inbox, let alone show it to himself."_

"I still don't know what you're talking about," lied London.

Before Bailey could comment, Zack busted open the door. "I heard that you and Cody broke up, Bailey! Is it true?"

"Oh so now he's told the whole school about our breakup! Just great!" screeched Bailey as she rushed out the door.

"Wait what happened?" Zack asked London.

London couldn't even think up a proper reply. "She. Found. Out." That was all she could say. However Zack needed more explaining.

"What do you mean? What did she find out?"

But before London could answer, just like with Bailey, Jared rushed through the door. "So how did things go with Cody and Bailey?" he said with a grin.

"Like you should know! You probably told Cody about it!"

Jared stood there, shocked, but still smiling. "I did no such thing!"

"You told him I liked him didn't you?" It was London's turn to cry now.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now," Jared said as he ran out the door. London ran after him and shut the door locked. She sunk to the ground and cried into her lap.

"London, I still don't understand what happened."

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There was a knocking on the door and someone called to London. "London! It's me Cody! I need to talk to you right now!"

"Please Cody! Just leave me alone!" she screamed, throwing a pillow at the shut door. At then it seemed like a good idea to her, but later she realized that the pillow would not have gone through the door.

"I need to get in here right now, London!"

"Just leave her alone!" Zack shouted at his twin. "She needs to be alone right now!"

"Then why are you in there?" Cody shouted back.

Zack, finally struck by this logic, replied, "Because, um, I'm the one that needs to talk to her right now?"

This answer was good enough for his brother. Besides, Cody didn't really care if Zack was there or not. He just wanted to get back at London. "I'll leave for now! But I will be back tomorrow, and I will have my revenge!" Cody stomped down the hall, back to his cabin with Woody.

"Great!" London exclaimed. "Not only does Cody know I like him but, now he hates me."

"Oh London, he doesn't hate you. You do still need to tell me what happened that made Cody and Bailey break up."

"I don't want to, though," London whined.

"London," he said in a motherly tone of voice, "you have to tell _someone_. And it might as well be me."

London sniffled. "I guess. Zack, Cody read his inbox and found my application. Bailey saw it and they broke up. I just made Cody hate me more than the wrath of a thousand suns, well if I could count that high."

Zack, finally caught up, said, "London. It's all going to turn out okay. You'll see.

* * *

**Will Cody and Bailey get back together? Will London smooth things over? Will Jared get what he deserves? You'll have to read the next chapter (that should be up in a couple of days) to find out!**

**Also, this story might not turn out to have London and Cody in a real relationship (it might though), if it doesn't it will be in the third story. Trust me!**

**Hehe. This is my first non-cliffhanger-ish ending for a chapter. Let me know what you think, so please, review.**


	5. Victorious, but Defeated

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD or any of its characters. **

**Well, I really don't wanna say it, but this is the second to last chapter. The next chapter is the goodbye to Bailey, and then I start the sequel. Also, so far, this is my biggest chapter. Woohoo! This is also the climax.**

* * *

Victorious, but Defeated

Zack and London were still sitting on the bed, both thinking of a way to fix it. On the bright side though, London was at least more excited. "WE can do what I did with all of my ex-boyfriends and rip out Jared's-"

Zack scared on what she was about to say, cut in. "No, I don't think that would work. But what if we got revenge by doing something less, I don't know? Non-organ numbing?"

"Fine. We can have Daddy fire him out of a cannon!"

Zack looked even more afraid of the heiress. "Good, but not good enough. WE should embarrass him!"

London looked confused. "How?" she asked.

The idea finally hit Zack. "Truth or Dare! We have everyone come around and we can get him to confess the truth!"

London got up from the bed and paced back and forth. "That is a good idea," she said. "But it doesn't mean that he _will_ tell the truth. He could always lie again."

"He won't though!" Zack pointed out.

"How can he not lie about it?" London asked, looking even more confused than before.

"We come up with a consequence, that if you lie or don't do the dare you have to do. Something so bad, you could die! I got it! Feed Woody a whole tray of the Mexican Buffet and endure five minutes with him in a room!"

"I like it!" London squealed with a devilish grin. "But Cody and Bailey don't trust me now, so how would that work?"

"Cody told me something about checking someone's pulse or something to tell if they're lying."

London finally understood what he was saying. "I guess that makes sense. One problem though, how are we going to get everyone together?"

It was Zack's turn to smirk. "I have just the idea."

* * *

The next day in class, Zack and London were getting they're plan ready, when Ms. Tutweiler walked in. "Good morning class!"

"Are you sure?" London questioned her. "I mean you live with like fifty cats, you haven't had a boyfriend in months, and you hate your job!"

London smiled when Ms. Tutweiler's eyes became misty.

"Well, I choose not to have a boyfriend, thank you very much. All they do is sit there and demand things of me."

It was Zack's turn to insult her. "I'm guessing none of those demands include a kiss." The whole class laughed, even Mr. Moseby as he passed by.

"Well I think a real relationship doesn't need to be kissing every twenty seconds, if you don't mind."

"Of course," London started, "because you've never kissed someone for longer than two seconds!"

"That is not true!" shot the depressed teacher. "If you want to know I've kissed someone for more than seven seconds."

"Was it one of you cats?" London shot back.

By this time, Ms. Tutweiler was crying a river, while the whole class laughed about it. "It's not of you business!" She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her, shattering the glass.

Now that their plan was complete, Zack and London gathered everyone up and explained the rules. "Since Truth or Dare was my idea, I'll start the game," said Zack.

"Cody, truth or dare?" Zack asked his twin.

"I say truth."

"Do you still sleep with your blanket?"

Cody froze. "What-wha-no! I don't!"

"Cody don't lie! I'll give you one more chance. Tell the truth or spend five minutes in a room with Woody farting Stairway to Heaven."

Cody took a glance at Woody, who waved at him in return. "Yes, I still sleep with my blanket!"

Bailey laughed out loud. "Boy am I glad I dumped you!"

"Oh you think it's funny do you?" Cody taunted. 'truth or dare, then?"

"I'm not afraid of anything! Dare me!"

"I dare you to slap Woody on the butt!"

"Oh God no! I said I wasn't afraid of anything, but this is just sick!" Bailey looked around at everyone who began to laugh.

"Well you know what that means! Five minutes in a room with Woody! Right Zack?"

"Actually, that rule only applies to truth."

"Damnit," Cody cursed.

"Bailey you did not complete the dare," Zack said. "But you do get to choose who chooses the next person."

Bailey took this as an opportunity to see what London would do. "London you can pick."

London practically jumped in her seat. "Jared, truth or dare?"

Jared had gone unrecognized at this point, so he was shocked when his name was called. _If I say dare, she can't make me tell the truth about the phone. _"Dare," he replied.

"Fine then. I dare you to give me my phone back."

Cody who just recently wiped his inbox, not wanting to stare anymore at that message that broke him and Bailey up, poked his head up. "Huh?"

"Go on, hand it over," London pushed on.

Jared grumbled out a bunch of words that sounded like "bucking witch" and handed the phone over.

"Now to set things straight." London clicked the sent option and showed Cody the phone. "Jared was trying to break you up. Not me."

Both Cody and Bailey looked at the phone in awe. "I'm sorry London," Bailey said, "for everything I said about you."

"It's nothing. But Cody, you didn't read any other messages from me?"

"No, I just wiped my inbox clean."

"Okay then!" London said, now happy that everything was set straight and that Cody had never found out about the application.

"And me and Cody can get back together!" Bailey exclaimed, rushing over to hug Cody.

Cody, however, backed off. "Not so fast. Both times we broke up it was because you didn't trust me. If you can't trust me, why should I trust _you_?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I love you."

"But Bailey," Cody said looking down at his feet. "I'm not sure if I love you."

"Does this mean we can't be together?" Bailey said, tears streaming down her face.

"No," Cody said. "But right now, I need to think things over."

Before the conversation got any farther, Bailey's phone rang. She answered as quick as she could, but when she hung up, wished she hadn't. "Cody. You don't have any time to think."

"Why?"

"I have to move back to Kettlecorn."

It was Cody's turn to be upset. "You can't leave. Not now. When we're friends again." He rushed off to his cabin, trying to hope this was all a dream.

London was probably the saddest of all. "Why do you have to go back?"

"We're having money issues. Our crop hasn't been growing so we haven't anything so sell."

London saw this as a problem as small as her IQ. "Then I'll just have Daddy send you some money."

"But London, I can't accept that money. Even if I did, I would want to explain it to my parents in person. Either way, I have to go back. But before I do, I need to get revenge on Jared!"

Both girls looked around the room, but they were the only two there, except for Woody. "What?" Woody said. "Everyone else just ran off to go beat him up."

"Oh," both girls said simultaneously.

"I'm gonna go talk to Cody," Bailey said.

"No!" London interrupted. "I'll do it. If you went it might just hurt him even more. "

Bailey, not taking this as bad, understood. "You're right. Just please tell him I'll never forget him."

"I will," said London as she put a hand on Bailey's shoulder. "What time do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," she replied. "I'll give you my address so you can visit or send me a letter. Here." Bailey scribbled down her address and handed the paper to London. "Take care." The two girls looked at each other and began to cry.

"I'll miss you London."

"I'll miss you, too."

Bailey, who finally couldn't take anymore, left.

"For the time that you're gone," London added with a smirk. When she was done thinking she ran over to Cody's cabin to talk to him.

* * *

She knocked on the door, but no one answered. Luckily, Zack gave her the master room key and she unlocked the door.

"Cody, listen. You'll see Bailey again," she said as she walked in.

"No I won't!" Cody said in between sobs.

"Yes you will."

"London, right now I have to make a decision, and I really want to make it alone."

"Can I know what the decision is?"

"London, I read the application you sent me. I know."

London stepped back and was about to rush out of the room, but Cody grabbed her arm. "I'm deciding between you and Bailey."

* * *

**Great, right? I wonder who Cody will pick because even I don't know. I still haven't decided. Next chapter is the last, but then I start the next story, Just to warn you all, this series might go on for like six stories. Each with a different plot, though. Well thank you for all those who have read and reviewed. It really meant a lot.**


	6. A Sad Goodbye

Author's Note: Well, I know it's been VERY long, but I'm gonna try and update this story again! :D I've also changed this sixth chapter a bit, so that it isn't as bad. :)

* * *

London couldn't believe her ears. Cody was deciding between Bailey and _her. _And Bailey was still on the ship.

"_But what if he's just saying that because Bailey's leaving?"_ She asked herself.

"**Oh, please. Cody isn't like that. He tells the truth and always means it."**

"_I know, I know, but it just feels weird, this happening all of a sudden. I just can't take this all in. Especially in one minute."_

"**Yeah, well right now you're just standing there, staring. It doesn't matter if you're ready or not, you have to say something."**

"Oh, uh, Cody. That's… Nice."

"Oh, yeah," he replied, obviously let down. "Well goodnight then." He started closing the door and before London could object, he had already closed it.

"Wait, Cody! No!" It was too late. He had already turned the light off and got into bed. Realizing it was no use; London trudged back to her room, almost crying. Once she got there, she remembered Bailey was still in the room and made sure her voice sounded okay.

"Hey, Bailey," she said as she opened her room door.

"Oh, hi London," she said without glancing up from her packing.

"Listen Bailey. I have to tell you something." London couldn't believe what she was doing. She was about to tell Bailey about Cody's decision.

"What is it?"

"It's, uh, about Cody."

"What about him!" she screamed, looking very offended. London knew to tell her now would not be a very good idea on both her part and Cody's friendship with Bailey.

"Well, I think you two should at least talk before you, um…."

"I know. Before I leave. Should I go now?"

London shook her head. "Morning would be better."

And with that the two girls brushed their teeth, changed into their pajamas, and sunk into their beds.

The next morning was not much better. It was the morning that Bailey was leaving, most likely to never come back. Of course, no one was in deeper despair than Cody.

He was sitting at the smoothie bar, talking to Zack as he drank his Banana Fofana. "Zack, do you think I should tell Bailey?"

"Hey, little bro, in case you haven't realized, I'm not that big with choosing girls," he said referring to his many, many, many girlfriends.

"I know, but you're the only one I can really rely on."

"Well, what about London? You told her. Why not ask her for advice?"

"I can't! As soon as I told her she just like stared at me and said it was 'nice'. I mean really! She says that after I tell her that I liked her."

"Dude, she liked you for almost a year. You start liking her after a day. What do you expect her to feel? She probably doesn't even know if you're telling the truth."

Cody sighed. "I guess you're right. Looks like time will tell."

"And speaking of time," Zack added, "it's time for Bailey to leave."

The twins rushed to Bailey, where she was standing with her family. Woody, London, and Marcus also surrounded her.

"Bailey!" Cody shouted. "I'm so glad I made it. Listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Cody." She followed him over to a corner, so he could explain to her what he had to say.

"About the other night," he began, "with London and you."

"Yeah?"

"The reason I ran off was because, I sort, like, London."

"What do you mean? You're saying you don't like, aren't you?"

"No! Not at all! I'm just saying right now I making a very big decision between you and her."

"Oh well I suppose you'll choose her, even though I was you girlfriend for a year!" By this time, Bailey was yelling and screaming. Cody took a risk and glanced over at her family. They were shooting him death glares.

"No, it's not that. Yes, I love you. We've dated for a year. But I've known London for so many years, so I love her, but more of a sister. Well, until yesterday. So know I don't know what to do! Can you forgive me?"

Bailey was tearing up. "Cody. I understand. And I'll miss you. I'm just sorry I won't be her for you're decision. Bye." She turned around, and with one last glance, she strode off the boat.

"Wait!" Zack called.

Bailey came running back. "Yeah, Zack?"

"I was just wondering why you had to leave."

"Well, my family is running low on funds because of our lack of

sales for our crop."

"We know that," Zack said. "We want to know why you're low on funds."

"Oh. You know how the Weevils' sued my family because they claimed to slip on horse puckey? Well while my parents were at court and out of town, my sisters were lazy and didn't take care of our crop, so all of our plants died."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah."

"One more thing, Bailey," he said before she could leave.

"Yes?"

"I'll miss you." And he pulled her into a deep hug, and surprisingly, she hugged back.

"I'll miss you, too." When she spoke those words, she turned on her heels and walked out. Before this happened, however, Cody could have sworn he saw her wink at him, and he knew, everything would work out fine for her.

* * *

Yeah, it's very short from being cut down, but the next chapters should be so much longer since I've improved my writing over a whole year or so.


End file.
